The 'Wrath' Of The Faeries
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Doctor Strange unknowingly angers the Queen of the Faeries and her people and is made aware of it, he's ready to own up to his mistake to appease her. But he never expects what the Queen has in mind for retribution. Done as a request for Rhapsodii's Raven. :) Also, please be gentle in the reviews. I'm not overly familiar with Doctor Strange.


**Rhapsodii's Raven asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Doctor Strange belongs to Marvel and Disney (because Disney bought out Marvel). All other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I'm not overly familiar with Doctor Strange, so please bear with me on this one and be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. :)**

* * *

 **The 'Wrath' Of The Faeries**

Doctor Strange wrote down the results of his research into one of his notebooks, carefully noting where the experiment before him was before setting that notebook down and moving to another experiment, updating the notes on that one before moving on to another experiment he noticed was finished. "Ah, good," he said to himself. "This one will be ready for that meeting."

He had been invited to a meeting with some beings from other dimensions to discuss their studies and he was working on several experiments to discuss with them.

He had just finished his notes when he received a call from Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic. "Doctor Strange, we have a situation here," he said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There is a small faerie here and she's demanding that you respond to her summons at once," the scientist explained. "We're unsure of what to do as she's very irate."

"A faerie?" Doctor Strange asked. "Hmm. What summons does she speak of?"

"Something about you owing her retribution for some kind of flower, but we're having some difficulty fully understanding her, but that the gist of what we've gathered from what she's been telling us."

Doctor Strange nodded. "I'll answer immediately," he said.

With little noise, he disappeared into thin air, reappearing at the entrance to the Realm of the Faeries, stepping carefully inside and keeping his eyes open for the many faeries that were always flying around. They saw him and grew silent, which surprised him as he had never heard faeries ever grow silent. He then saw a procession heading his way and stopped, seeing the Queen being brought on a chair made of flowers that was being carried by her loyal guards. He politely bowed as they stopped in front of him. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, may I ask the reason for the summons?" He asked her.

The Queen of the Faeries glared at him. "You have transgressed against my people!" She said, her glare becoming fiercer. "You dared to be a thief!"

It was a good thing Doctor Strange was patient as he took in the Queen's words. "Pardon, Your Majesty," he said. "But why do you accuse me of being a thief? What did I do to make you call me so?"

The small faerie flew up to his face. "You dare question me?!" She said sharply.

"I mean no offense at all, Your Majesty," he said calmly. "But I do wish to know why you see me as a thief."

She didn't look completely convinced. "Are you denying you're a thief?" She demanded to know.

"I simply wish to know the circumstances that lead you to believe so, so that I can better understand what you mean."

His calm words seemed to help and she looked at him. "During your last visit here, you took something without permission," she said. "A sample of the white Twilight Bloom."

He now remembered seeing a white flower that he had noticed was giving off magical properties that were unknown to him and so had taken a small sample to add to his collection and study it further. "The white Twilight Bloom is a very rare flower," the Queen explained. "We do not allow anyone to take a bloom of it from this place."

Now understanding why she was accusing him of being a thief, he bowed again. "I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty," he said. "I had noticed the flower was giving off magical abilities that I did not recognize and was intrigued and wished to study it more back in my own dimension. I did not realize that it was an endangered flower."

The Queen could sense he was being truthful and her face softened. "Still, you did take some of it without permission," she said. "Therefore, you are required to give my people and I retribution."

"Name it, Your Majesty, and I shall pay you and your people the full retribution without question," Doctor Strange promised.

She smiled at him. " _Any_ retribution?" She asked, her smile growing wider. "And in full?"

He was curious, but nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said.

The next thing he knew, there were faeries surrounding him and several attached themselves to his sides and stomach and to his legs. "He has agreed to pay the full retribution," the Queen stated. "Let the payment for his actions begin!"

* * *

Doctor Strange had lost track of time as the faeries did something he would have never expected. They were tickling him and the worst of it was that he couldn't get free of them, although he squirmed around as much as he could to try and do so.

His laughter echoed as all the faeries took a turn in tickling him, even the Queen joined in. "I'm guessing you didn't know the nature of the retribution, Doctor," she said with a mischievous grin.

Finally, the Queen waved the faeries back. "I'm satisfied," she said and they all nodded in agreement before she turned to her troops. "Do help our friend to his feet."

They immediately obeyed and she flew in front of Doctor Strange, landing in his hand. "Doctor Strange, you have given us full retribution and are forgiven," she said. "I only ask that you ask my permission first if you wish to bring something from this realm into your dimension."

He nodded. "I assure you I shall do so, Your Majesty. Thank you," he said.

Returning to his dimension, Doctor Strange immediately headed for his lab to bury himself into his notes and to avoid any questions from the other heroes.

He wasn't quite ready to explain how he had to suffer the 'wrath' of the faeries.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And again, please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you again.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
